Haru Naru Note !
by xninjalovegsv3x
Summary: What happens when the Death Note falls into the hands of Light & Haru? Major Chaos! Ninjas help Kyon protect her from ever finding it. Falling in love w/ the wrong people & making lemonade? Rated M&T ;3


Disclaimer;; I obviously do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Naruto, or Death Note but I do own the idea and this story Haru Naru Note. Haha, it's fanfiction after all isn't it? Hehe, so yeah you got me ;P Okay then. Let's start?

* * *

'_Dattebayo! Another time to train and show the village who deserves to be the next Hokage!'_

"Naruto, it's been a great honor that all of you have defeated the Akatsuki and have brought peace to this village of Konohagakure…But sadly, BREAK'S OVER KID!!! I have abother mission for you guys!," Miss Tsunade, the fifth Hokage declared.

"WWHHHAAAAAATTT?! ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS?!!," the now, all grown up, knucklehead ninja shouted out uncontrollably until she shut him up by smacking her hand over his big fat mouth. She nodded and finally let go as soon as it looked like he was about to suffocate.

"Yes and can you please not shout? You and the gang have already had two years of break from all the missions that have been going on and have been assigned to other shinobi and that's unfair isn't it?"

"Heh, I think it's fair…" He muttered.

Tsunade glared at the childish boy and slammed her fist down on the table making him shriek a little. " This mission is and 'observe, communicate, and protect mission' and so, I assume you know it is a rank A and S. All of you Chunin must be extra careful! Every move you make can easily affect everything and everyone around you. It's very critical, got it?!"

* * *

'_Starting over again? It's insane. I'm a Junior now too and it's second semester. __Daikoku Private Academy to North High School… __Isn't this all sudden? But…I don't mind really. It's closer to my house, that's a major advantage. Dad works hard, maybe even too hard. He barely shows up at home, but it's all for justice. Someday, I'd like to be just like him. I'll be justice.'_

"Light! Get ready for school!"

"Right mom," he replied back but still stayed right there lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought until the lights were flipped on and his little sister walked in.

"Onii-san! What's wrong? It's a fresh new start! Very exciting isn't it? New schools, new friends, and new adventures to discover in our new schools, Asakura Middle School and North High…," the young girl smiled cheerfully at her older brother while sitting on his computer chair, rolling around the room with it giggling.

"My how optimistic you've become, Sayu." He chuckled.

"Hehe, whatever. Just get ready, 'kay?" She stated blissfully while skipping out the door of his room. Even Sayu was ready for the first day at school before Light was.

* * *

"Mmm, strawberries! My fave! Hehe," the blonde, Japanese rock star squeaked out while adding whipped cream to the small sweet tart she was eating for breakfast. To wash it all down, she was holding a vanilla bean latte' on the other hand. You had to admit, that was one sweet breakfast she was having. "Ahh, gotta go to school! My life of fame and fortune must wait…Well, see you later then Rem! Just stay here oaky? Bye!" Misa waved and walked out, of her penthouse with the door clicking shut right behind her. Rem the Shinigami was left alone.

'_She'll be fine. She understands this whole "trying to be normal" thing I guess…'_ She thought as she was listening to international songs she had just checked out and downloaded to her pastel pink ipod yesterday. The songs just so happened to be "Leavin'" by Jesse McCartney, a famous singer from America that she was recently crushing on. As the song played, she left the elevator and went out to her limo, waiting for her right outside the building of the hotel.

"Good morning Makoto-san, to North High please?"

"Good Morning, and yes, Miss Amane!"

* * *

'_It's been two years since I've met her. And when I say her, I mean Haruhi. Haruhi Suzumiya, is her name. According to the others, Yuki: 'the potential for auto-evolution', Mikuru: the originator of a large time-quake & Itsuki: 'God'. I used to greatly dislike her because of the circumstances she has made me come across. I mean, she drags me into every horrible situation there is possible. When time passed by, I grew to __**like**__ her and now learned to __**love **__her. Wait, could it possibly be that I'm starting to __**fall in love**__ with her?'_

Kyon was just walking, on his way to school but he felt a bit tense as if someone was following him. Just out of curiousity, he continued to walk and then stopped. As soon as he stopped, he heard the tapping of footsteps behind him stop too. Quickly he turned around but no one was there. When he started to walk again shaking it off, he crashed into Kunikida and Taniguchi.

"Kyon! Hey man….Had a good break with Haru-chan?" His tall idiotic friend chuckled.

'_How'd he know I was with Haruhi during winter break? Was it that obvious? Yes. What the hell…Stupid question….'_ Kyon thought to himself.

"It was good…" He smirked and walked ahead of those two.

The boys were in shock at his reply. Normally, Kyon would complain and make up an excuse and try to avoid the subject but no, he didn't and he was already three streets ahead of them to school . The long pause made Kunikida and Taniguchi stop all of a sudden and ended up trying to catch up to their friend.

* * *

Okay ! So what did you think hm ?! A nice start huh ? xD Lol, well how do I know ? I need your opinions . Rate & Review please ;3 Oh & there can also be ideas suggested . Pairings too ? For now, I'm thinking of pairing people from different animes at first and then near the end, everything will fall into place . That means the original pairings in each anime and surprise pairings also . The pairings are mainly LightxHaruxKyon . Slight KyonxMikuru & LxMisa, kinda . "Tell Me" stuff hahaha ! I just love that song "Tell Me" by Wonder Girls xPP

The first chapter will be posted up soon ! Like in about a week or so... ? Hehe; I have choir practice, the choir picnic and my cousin's bdae party to attend to so yupp . I have to wake up early this whole weekend . Ughhhh, ohh well -_-

Ohh ! the first chappie will have different POVs to start off with like Light, Naruto's & Kyon plus our female characters too like Misa, Ino, Sakura & Haruhi ! & I'm guessing after, I'll move back to 3rd person POV, mmmkae ? I'll leave notes each chappie !! Okay, arigato !


End file.
